


无尽试炼

by Tuzidong



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzidong/pseuds/Tuzidong
Summary: 贝奥武夫和迦勒底御主的幕间幻想——关于英雄做成的故事。





	无尽试炼

那是烈焰熊熊燃烧的世界。  
那是空白到让人心生茫然的世界。  
那是间或刮起凛冽风暴的、极度严寒的世界。  
她听到包括行星本身在内的无数悲鸣，看到了普通的生命在这些情景之下不值一提的脆弱。  
希望的火星如此微弱，人理的拯救者被无边无际的梦魇所包围。  
……不，或许比梦魇更糟糕吧，因为这是——现实（Reality）。  
啊啊，到底该怎么做？  
…………  
于是，“请您和我一起训练吧！”，伴随着颇有气势的拜托声，一切就这么拉开了帷幕。

“玛修小姐，您这是在做什么呢？”  
此时，走廊上的亚从者少女正捧着一本笔记本，缩在角落念念有词地写着什么，这种情形怎么看怎么不同寻常，难怪本来只是路过太阳骑士会选择温和地出声询问。  
“高文先生！啊，这个，我正在对前辈这段时间的活动进行持续记录。”少女推了推眼镜，颇为严肃地说明道。  
似乎是感受到对面的骑士有些无言的视线，玛修补充道：“请您不要误会，这并不是什么可疑的跟踪行为——从特异点回来后一段时间，前辈的心情出现了不明原因的持续低落，尽管我也曾经询问过，但前辈却只是说这是正常的情绪起伏，而这种情况最近几天得到了好转。”  
“是吗？”高文包容地笑了，“Master是一位坚强的Lady，她相当出色，但即使如此，每修复一个特异点也需要一段自我调整的时间吧。”  
所以，给对方适当留出一点空间是必要的，太阳骑士刚想这么善意的劝说对他而言也算是后辈的少女——  
“但是，伴随着前辈情绪好转，却出现了行为上的异常！虽然她此前也在接受各位英灵在学业、体能、魔术等方面的指导，但现在却暂时停止了其他活动，仅仅和贝奥武夫先生一起进行素材收集和模拟战斗。”  
“虽然贝奥武夫先生是能力十分杰出的英灵，但只有两个人，仅由一名从者陪伴完成所有日常训练，不论对哪一方来说都实在是太乱来了！”  
“而且……在这一转变发生的第一天，前辈就和贝奥武夫先生一起去找阿喀琉斯先生打了一架，”玛修翻了翻手中的记录本，“据称是‘谢礼’，而打完架后跟贝奥武夫先生勾肩搭背一起走出来的前辈的感想是，‘太爽了’。”  
光辉的圆桌骑士高文，此时陷入了另一种意义上的目瞪口呆。

“——在过去7天内前辈和贝奥武夫先生共计进行资源获取活动56次、模拟作战28次、累计与不同从者对战次数十余次，”玛修皱起了眉头，“这个强度无论如何也太离谱了，因此我正在考虑是否应当予以介入，劝说前辈合理调整活动的频率。”  
“原来如此。”  
太阳骑士思考了片刻，说道：“如蒙不弃，我可否有幸与卿一起调查并解决这次事件呢？虽然我来到迦勒底的时间不久，但守护Master的安危是骑士应尽的职责，请允许我也出一份力吧。”  
“嗯！十分感谢！”玛修弯起了眼，“能够得到您的帮助也让我安心不少。让我看看……现在这个时间，他们应该在进行模拟训练，如果拜托各位职员的话，也许我们可以看看他们正在进行的训练。”

那么，此刻的藤丸立香和贝奥武夫正在做什么呢？  
嘭！  
是重物坠地的声音。  
唰！  
是剑刃挥砍的声音。  
砰！砰！砰！  
这是最常能够听见的，拳脚与肉体以高速猛烈撞击所发出的声音。  
重剑舞过之处，骷髅无声地化为粉尘消散，剑刃流畅地划出，同时崩溅出的是鲜血和因痛楚而咆哮出口的哀鸣。  
单以数量而论，藤丸立香和贝奥武夫可以说是处在了绝对的下风，数量众多、种类也同样如此的敌人将他们团团围在了中间，争先恐后地对目标发出攻击——但不管是人理的御主，还是北欧的英雄，都丝毫没有后退或畏缩的迹象。  
魔剑赤红色的光芒衬得贝奥武夫因战斗而开怀的笑容流露出血腥意味，遍布全身的疤痕也更显得狰狞。这武器顺着主人的心意被自在的挥动，只是几个再简单不过的动作就能逼退敌人或者造成有效的杀伤。而兴之所至时，Berserker干脆把武器往地上深深一插，以单纯肉体的力量来与不断冲上前的敌对目标发生冲撞和厮杀。而藤丸立香则在一旁配合着英灵的动作进行辗转腾挪，在对贝奥武夫进行魔术援助的同时，也抽空以攻击型魔术对敌人进行牵制和干扰。少女敏捷地移动着，被汗水所浸透的橙红色头发简直犹如燃烧的火焰一样醒目。  
——当两人最终停下动作时，身边已经没有一个能继续保持住站立的敌人。

“真是让人刮目相看，”模拟装置前，陪同亚从者少女身边静静旁观这场战斗的骑士叹了口气，露出了一个有点为难的笑容，“虽然知道此行目的为何，但是看到这样酣畅淋漓的战斗——就连我的剑（Gallatin）也会蠢蠢欲动啊。”

玛修正想说些什么，但此时，一个不合时宜的声音却突然从身后出现，“哈哈，和贝奥武夫一起战斗？这不是很好的释放压力的方法嘛，我们的Master找了个好的引导人啊。“

散发着可疑气息的花之魔术师笑眯眯地说道：“少女为亲密之人而烦恼啊……大哥哥我正巧是处理情感问题的行家里手，需要谈话辅导吗？”  
不，您完全是感情方面的问题人物啊，尽管出于对过去同僚的维护没有出声，但高文还是试图用眼神传达着不赞同的讯息。  
玛修则关注到了另外的重点：“您说，压力……前辈是在通过战斗宣泄压力吗？确实，在书籍中有讲过这种情况，没有注意到前辈的这一需要是我的过失……”  
“哈哈哈，”梅林以飒爽的笑容打断了少女自责的碎碎念，“也不尽然。我想，玛修你既然因为Master的异常而烦恼，想必已经做过基础的周边调查了吧？贝奥武夫虽然是Berserker职阶的从者却意外的好说话，从他那里应该很容易获取到信息吧——那么，他是怎么说的呢？”  
“是的，此前我去询问时，贝奥武夫先生亲切地回答了我的问题。之所以没提出来是因为他的回答看上去并没有什么特别的地方，当我问‘为什么贝奥武夫先生会和前辈开始这样的训练呢’的时候，他回答的是‘因为Master看上去不太开心嘛，她这么拜托我，我也没道理拒绝，把敌人全部揍飞应该就会开心起来了吧’。”  
“真是相当Berserker风格的回答。”剑之骑士一针见血地作出评论。  
“原来如此，”魔术师眨了眨眼，他的眼眸如同紫水晶一样纯净而深邃，“这种时候，为了避免情节出现不必要的七弯八绕曲曲折折，不如先直接问问本人吧？俗话说，坦率的沟通是交流的不二法门嘛，也就是说，直球是最棒（nice）的！看，正好模拟训练也结束了，快上吧快上吧。”  
梅林不愧是比起施法优先选择用剑的魔术师啊，被推着肩膀朝前走去的时候，玛修情不自禁地这么想着。

“找我谈谈吗？当然没问题。”刚结束模拟训练的藤丸立香看上去有点疲惫，但精神却相当不错，她一边接过玛修送上的毛巾胡乱擦着头发，一边和一同出来的狂战士暂时道别，并约定了下午资源获取作战的时间。  
“不如我们一起去餐厅吧，这段时间Archer的卫宫先生帮我特制了能量补充餐（Emiya Especial Energy Meal），如果不去乖乖吃掉可是会被抱怨的。”  
于是一行人坐到了餐厅里。（期间梅林打着哈哈说：“Master不会拒绝关心着你的我和高文卿的对吧”，然后自来熟地跟了上来。）  
“抱歉，让你们担心了，”听了玛修的讲述，立香回应道，“不过确实是没发生什么大不了的事情，怎么说呢，只是噩梦之类的……”  
高文问道：“您能描述一下是怎么样的噩梦吗？”  
“啊，这个我忘记了，”少女露出了爽朗的笑容，干脆利落地作答，“所以我才告诉玛修只是情绪起伏罢了——毕竟被一点也不记得的梦所影响，听上去实在太无稽了。  
“不过虽然梦已经模糊不清了，但我却觉得贝奥武夫这里说不定有解决的办法，很不可思议吧？”  
“这是‘立香式快波睡眠’的独特力量吗？连我都觉得很不可思议呢。”有梦魔血统的魔术师一本正经地胡诌着名词。  
橙发少女噗嗤笑了，总结道：“虽然我知道这样太麻烦贝奥武夫了，也让你们为我担心，不过我也是有分寸的。唔，短期突击训练也差不多快到尾声了，如果还是担心的话，欢迎来参观我的训练。”  
“这么说的话，我就放心了，”玛修轻轻放松了肩膀，露出有些羞涩的微笑，“我能在下午继续旁观您进行资源获取作战吗？”  
“当然！”  
少女们相视而笑。

下午资源作战的地点在罗马。  
少女御主和她的从者的战斗方式还是那么直截了当。他们从黑森林一直轰轰烈烈地打到了有人定居的城镇附近，而在面对士兵时，就连少女也放弃了以援护为主的方针，开始选择以拳脚作战。  
高文笑着摇了摇头：“看来我的主君还真是相当骁勇啊，梅林，虽然你说话总是遮遮掩掩的，不过关于发泄压力之类的，也不完全是虚言吧。”  
“但是……”玛修看起来却依然有些困惑的地方，这也是她请两位从者陪她下午继续观察的原因：“为什么是贝奥武夫先生呢？如果说是训练，不论列奥尼达先生、还是库丘林先生，还有其他各位从者，大家都很乐意奉陪吧？”

魔术师兴致勃勃地说：  
“那么，让我来讲述一个关于王的故事吧。你的困惑可以从中得到解答也说不定哦？”  
“从前，有一个国家为巨人（哥伦多）所侵袭，人民饱受折磨，统治者则无计可施。有一天，一个勇士站了出来——那个人此前是做什么的，故事没有记载，而从为了对抗入侵者站出来的那刻起，他就成了‘勇士’。勇士带着愿意跟随他的战士战胜了巨人，战胜了前来报复的巨人的母亲（妖魔），而后又战胜了敌对的部落。以这样无可争辩的功绩，勇士被众人拥护成为了王。  
“五十年后，王的肉体已经衰老，但他的心仍然是当年的勇者之心。因此，当巨龙出现在多难的土地上时，王又一次地站了出来。王国的士兵们畏葸不前，王的身边只有一个颤抖着的年轻骑士，论人数是极端的劣势。但是，奇迹般地，老迈的勇士又一次打倒了怪物——赌上性命地。  
“作为人类，他所展现出的这份勇武堪称为'异常'；而单以战绩论，大概称其为好斗的战斗狂也不为过。但是，不论在哪一次战斗中，骁勇迅猛的勇士都没有完全失去过理智，若不是为了身后的平稳，不为普通人的幸福，他不可能那么多次复现自己的胜利。人类流传下来的史诗里，广为世人所知的、贝奥武夫把铠甲和利剑赠与了他的继承者。但另一层面来说，这可以说是这位英灵独有的进行的‘英雄做成’的能力，跟随着他，或许能学到哪怕对比再怎么悬殊、情势再怎么绝望，也要主动进击并且锁定胜机的战士之心吧。所以我之前说，Master选了个好的引导人吧？”

以人类精神为食粮的魔术师一边讲述，一边注视着正在作战的女孩，和站在身边的女孩。  
她是否意识到了呢？  
亚从者少女所持有盾牌，乃是理想之城（Camelot）的具现，只要她的心不曾屈服，这份防御就堪称无懈可击。  
但是，并不是单纯的防御就能应对所有事态。  
——必然要进行选择，必然要进行竞争，必然会有所舍弃。这不仅仅是救世者所要面对的危机，更是人在社会上生活必须做到的事情，是持续一生望不到尽头的试炼。  
藤丸立香选择了成为“矛”。  
或许是预见，或许是缘，本应不可知的未来遥遥朝她投下了浅淡的阴影。于是她锤炼自己，而在未来，她也许会像贝奥武夫那样一次又一次为了身后之人站出来，主动地选择战斗，承担起相应的重担，直到力量衰竭才肯罢休吧。  
就像她当时向被瓦砾所掩埋的少女伸出手一样。并非所谓的命中注定，而是基于堂堂正正的自我意志，两人中一个拿起了盾，一个选择了矛，满怀信赖地彼此扶持着，朝着未来前进。  
这是散发着人类独有的光芒的故事。

“从者只是过去的幻影，看似强大，但提供的帮助缺有限。未来要靠活在当下的人创造，因此，守护你们进行战斗，才是从者的使命。藤丸立香是个勇敢的人，她有一颗战士的心——这一点不论对她，还是对你，都是好事。”有着梦魔血统的魔术师餍足似的翘起了嘴角，神色却有些模糊，他轻声感叹道，“如果北欧神话中的女武神（Valkyrie）在这里，也一定会被我们的Master所打动吧。”  
“……”  
“…………”

“芙！芙芙——”（意译：总之！梅林你这家伙看戏看得很开心吧！）此前不知道跑到哪里去的白色小兽，以正义的天降之踢打断了短暂的沉默。  
“芙芙！快回来，不可以踹人啊！”玛修匆忙把一面对梅林就变得格外有攻击性的芙芙抱回怀里，太阳骑士挑眉看向了梅林，而被攻击正中的受害人露出了看似一个与往日无异的飒爽笑容，暗地里则寻找起了完美的退场机会……

这就是旅途中场，于某一个安稳的日子，发生在人理保障机构的幕间故事。


End file.
